Kingdom Hearts: The Movie
by Dwayne McMillan
Summary: After sealing the final keyhole, Sora and company soon realize that the heartless have not vanished.  Upon the discovery of a new world, they set out to discover the truth - our world. Welcome to Kingdom Hearts: The Movie - a screenplay full of adventure.


THE OPENING SEQUENCE SHOWS THE FINAL KEYHOLE BEING SEALED.

INT. HALLOW BASTION CASTLE - DAY

SORA, DONALD, and GOOFY are all walking down the stairs into the main room of the castle.

DONALD

Looks like we did it.

SORA

(distracted)

Maybe? But something doesn't feel right.

GOOFY

Garsh! You're right Sora.

DONALD

Oh you two are just being paranoid.

Suddenly, several HEARTLESS appear between the trio of heroes and the doorway.

Sora equips his Keyblade and wastes no time in attacking the heartless. The first group of small Shadows are taken out by the Keyblade master.

Donald and Goofy run past Sora and fight off the other dominions of darkness. Sora joins them after fighting off the rest of the Shadows.

Sora now stands toe-to-toe with a FAT HEARTLESS. The hero tries to attack it but his Keyblade bounces off it's huge stomach. Sora blocks a few attacks and then has to roll out of the way to avoid a blast of FIRE.

Sora gets up just in time to keep from being squashed by a belly flop and then jumps on the back of the large Heartless and stabs it through the torso.

Now Sora looks around to find that they have been completely surrounded by Heartless.

SORA

This isn't good!

DONALD

Not good at all.

GOOFY

Garsh! What can we do?

BEAST

Foul demons!

BEAST appears in human form and sends heartless flying all around the room. This gives Sora an opportunity to attack and he charges through the group in front of him.

Beast and Sora meet and now stand back-to-back fighting off hoards of Heartless.

SORA

Got any tricks up your sleeve?

BEAST

This is my castle after all!

Beast raises his sword and suddenly the walls begin to RUMBLE. The Heartless start to slowly back off and then a small, magical floats around the room. Every time the light touches a Heartless, the foul monster disappears. Finally, all of the Heartless disappear into portals.

BEAST

Are you guys okay.

DONALD

(disappointed)

Yeah, we're okay.

GOOFY

Shouldn't the heartless be gone now?

SORA

Something's wrong.

The door opens, causing the group to get ready for yet another fight. However, it's KING MICKEY who enters.

DONALD AND GOOFY

King Mickey!

MICKEY

Hey guys.

GOOFY

Why are the heartless still here?

MICKEY

I don't know.

SORA

I do.

Everyone stares at Sora. SILENCE.

SORA

Mickey, listen to your Keyblade. It will tell you.

MICKEY

You're right. There's still a world that hasn't been sealed.

SORA

(sad and exhausted)

Yeah.

MICKEY

Don't let it discourage you.

SORA

But every time we think the fight is over, something happens.

DONALD

Oh Sora. No whining.

SORA

(defensive)

Who says I'm whining?

MICKEY

We must find this world that has not been closed.

GOOFY

Where?

DONALD

Yea. We've been to every world.

SORA

Apparently not all of them.

MICKEY

Maybe we should be patient and see what happens.

SORA

I wonder what it's like, this other world.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy thinking.

CUT TO:

INT. HIGH SCHOOL HALL - AFTERNOON

SEAN, 17 years old, walks along the hall. He has a medium build and looks his height. His lack of confidence is shown by the fact that he is continuously looking down.

Several students pass right by Sean as he heads for the exit. A large Bully dressed in a Letterman's jacket purposly bumps into Sean, making him drop his folder. Papers go flying everywhere.

BULLY

(sarcastically)

Oops. I'm sorry.

Sean quickly rushes to the floor and tries to grab all of his papers.

WE SEE A VIDEO GAME MAGAZINE WITH KINGDOM HEARTS ON THE COVER.

Once Sean stands up, the Bully knocks the folder out of Sean's hand again.

SEAN

You've gotta be kidding me.

BULLY

Did you say something punk?

SEAN

(looks up)

Apparently not.

The Bully notices a locket lying on the floor and picks it up. He opens it and we see the picture inside. It's a young girl, maybe 5 or 6. Sean snatches the locket from the Bully and runs out the door.

BULLY

That's what I thought.

SEAN

(under his breath as the Bully walks off)

Moron.

EXT. SCHOOL GROUNDS - AFTERNOON

Sean is walking along the sidewalk, talking to his friend KYLE. Kyle is Sean's age and dressed in a hoodie.

SEAN

You know, I could've taken him!

KYLE

Are you crazy. He's on the football team.

SEAN

I don't care. People like him shouldn't be able to get away with anything.

KYLE

But they do. That's just the way it is.

SEAN

Well it shouldn't be.

EXT. SEAN'S HOUSE - SUNSET

The sun is setting on the house, displaying magical colors. Sean walks through the yard and through the front door.

INT. SEAN'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS

Sean walks into the house. His step-father, GARY, meets him right at the door. Gary is an ex-marine and built like one.

GARY

You're late boy!

Sean tries to walk by him but is met by a large arm. Gary grabs Sean and pulls him back in front of him.

GARY

Don't you walk away from me. I will have discipline.

SEAN

Shut up! You're not my father.

GARY

What did you say?

(motions to the floor)

Drop and give me 20!

Sean laughs and calmly turns back around and leaves the house.

EXT. SEAN'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS

Sean takes off running toward the forest. Gary exits the house but Sean is already gone.

GARY

Come back boy!

SEAN'S MOTHER steps outside. Not much can be seen, but her voice is heard clearly.

SEAN'S MOTHER

Gary. Don't you ever talk to my son like that again!

GARY

The boy's never gonna amount to anything.

EXT. FOREST - CONTINUOUS

Sean is running and trips on a root. He stumbles and them falls. Unfortunately, he's right on the edge of a hill so he starts rolling down the hill. He finally comes to a stop.

The moon glares through the trees as Sean gets up. He looks around and notices the moon glowing off a small lake.

SEAN

I didn't know there was a lake here.

Sean walks over to the water. It appears to be glowing with the full moon. Sean dips his hand into the water but then his hand appears to be getting sucked in.

SEAN

Help!

SILENCE as Sean is pulled in and disappears into the water.

SEAN FALLING THROUGH A MAGICAL HOLE. IT'S ALMOST AS IF HE IS FALLING THROUGH THE CENTER OF A RAINBOW.

EXT. TRAVERSE TOWN - CONTINUOUS

Sean crashes into a large dumpster in an abandoned alley. He quickly climbs out of it and falls to the ground. The fall appears to have left him disoriented. He looks around.

SEAN

Where am I?

A lovely, FEMALE VOICE is heard from behind him.

FEMALE VOICE

Are you okay?

Sean turns around and KAIRI is standing at the front of the alleyway. Sean again, looks around.

SEAN

Wait. I recognize this place.

(points to Kairi)

You're...wait that's impossible.

KAIRI

You must have hit your head. Let me get you help.

SEAN

Wait! I'm okay, just a bit confused.

KAIRI

(notices sean's confusion)

You're from another world, aren't you?

SEAN

(laughs)

Umm. I'm from Earth.

(sarcastically)

Where are you from?

KAIRI

I honestly don't know. Maybe you should come with me.

SEAN

(mumbles)

This must be a dream.

Kairi motions to Sean.

KAIRI

Are you coming?

SEAN

Sure. Why not?

INT. LEON'S HOUSE - A FEW MINUTES LATER

Leon and Aeris are training in what appears to be the living room. Kairi enters and Sean cautiously follows her.

KAIRI

We have a problem.

LEON

(notices Sean)

So I see.

AERIS

I thought all the visitors would stop appearing once Sora locked all the worlds.

LEON

That's the problem. They should have. That means that either Sora failed.

KAIRI

He couldn't have failed.

LEON

You didn't let me finish. Either Sora failed or there's a world we don't know about.

SEAN

What is going on here?

LEON

Quiet. I'm trying to think.

Leon paces the room thinking.

LEON

Where are you from?

SEAN

(laughing)

Earth.

(sarcastically)

Where are you from?

LEON

I don't really know.

SEAN

Is it just me or is there an echo?

LEON

I've never heard of Earth.

SEAN

Oh man. Would someone please wake me up!

KAIRI

Calm yourself.

Leon removes his sword and swings it right at Sean, who cowers in fear. The sword barely nicks Sean, but its enough to draw blood.

SEAN

(grabbing his arm)

Ouch! Are you crazy?

LEON

At least now you know that you're not dreaming.

Sean looks all around the room.

SEAN'S POV

Leon is the first in view. He seems to loom way taller than he truly is. The view switches to Aeris, who starts to fade away. Next is Kairi. She is very bright and then everything becomes dark.

CUT TO:

EXT. FOREST - MORNING

Sean wakes in a familiar forest. It's the same forest that rests beside is house.

SEAN

(relieved)

What a dream.

Sean stands up and starts to walk. The forest seems to glow with several different colors and the trees are almost dancing to the movement of the winds. Suddenly a bright light appears in front of him. Sean has to close his eyes to keep the pain away and when he opens them, NAMINE is standing in front of him.

SEAN

Who are you?

NAMINE

A friend.

Namine picks a couple of flowers from the plant blooming beside her.

SEAN

How can you be a friend? I don't even know you.

NAMINE

(hands flowers to Sean)

Sure you do.

SEAN

Then why can't I remember?

NAMINE

Memories are a precious thing. Sometimes we forget in order to make the pain go away.

SEAN

Enough with this. I'm going home!

NAMINE

Of course. But first, you must find Alpha and Omega.

SEAN

This is crazy!

NAMINE

You will find your path. In the meantime, would you like to take a walk in the garden?

SEAN

Nope. I'm outta here!

Sean takes off in the opposite direction from Namine.

NAMINE

If you need me, all you have to do is close your eyes.

SEAN

Whatever!

The forest starts to fade, causing Sean to stop. The frightened young man turns around and round, looking as the entire area becomes disorienting.

CUT TO:

INT. LEON'S HOUSE - MORNING

Sean opens his eyes and quickly sits up with a panicked look on his face. Kairi is sitting at his side.

KAIRI

It's okay.

SEAN

(takes a breath)

So it's not a dream?

KAIRI

(giggles)

Nope.

Sean stands up and looks around, this time he seems that he's finally coming around to his situation.

SEAN

Look, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting.

KAIRI

It's perfectly understandable.

Leon rushes into the room with a sense of urgency.

LEON

I just got word that Sora's in trouble.

KAIRI

(quickly standing up)

Where?

LEON

Hallow Bastion.

KAIRI

We have to go!

LEON

Yep. Might as well bring our new friend with us.

SEAN

I'm still not entirely convinced that this isn't a dream.

KAIRI

Come with us. Might as well not be bored while you wait to wake up.

Kairi smiles and Sean nods in agreement. The two leave the room.

EXT. TRAVERSE TOWN DOCK - DAY

A small Gummi Ship rests on the dock, with several chipmunks tending to it. Sean stops and just stars at his next adventure.

SEAN

Wait! We're flying in that thing?

KAIRI

Yep.

LEON

What's the matter? I thought this was all just a dream?

SEAN

Yeah. A bad one at that.

KAIRI

(giggles)

What's wrong with this world?

SEAN

Let me guess, it's perfectly normal for you to fly in a spaceship made of legos and put together by chipmunks!

LEON AND KAIRI

Yep!

The group all enter the Gummi Ship.

INT. GUMMI SHIP - CONTINUOUS

Leon and Kairi both sit on two seats behind the pilot's seat. Sean hesitantly sits down.

The CHIPMUNK PILOT shows his head from behind the pilot's seat. Sean starts to freak out.

SEAN

You mean it's piloted a chipmunk too?

LEON

Of course not.

Kairi and Leon both laugh.

SEAN

(relieved)

You had me worried.

The CHIPMUNK CO-PILOT show himself sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

LEON

(laughs)

It's piloted by 2 chipmunks.

Sean reaches desperately for his seatbelt and realizes that there isn't one.

SEAN

Where's the seatbelt?

KAIRI

What's a seatbelt?

SEAN

Just great.

EXT. TRAVERSE TOWN DOCK - CONTINUOUS

The Gummi Ship takes off from the dock and heads into space.

INT. GUMMI SHIP - CONTINUOUS

Sean holds on for dear life as Leon and Kairi get another laugh from his uneasiness. Finally, Kairi reaches out and takes him by the hand.

KAIRI

You'll be okay. Trust me.

Sean calms down.

INT. HALLOW BASTION CASTLE - MOMENTS LATER

Sora, Donald, and Goofy are all fighting off Heartless from all directions. Beast has joined them but it seems that for each one they destroy, another emerges from the shadows.

BEAST

They just keep coming!

DONALD

We can't keep this up forever.

GOOFY

Yeah. My shield's getting dented.

Sora looks around and spots several candles decorating the far wall. None of them are lit.

SORA

I have an idea.

Sora starts fighting off the Heartless between him and the candles, clearing a path.

SORA

Come on Donald!

DONALD

Alright already.

Donald follows Sora toward the candles, fighting off Heartless along the way.

SORA

Quick! Light the candles!

Without a moment's reprieve, Donald uses his fire magic to light all of the candles. Once they all show off their flames, the shadows in the room disappear.

Now each Heartless that is destroyed isn't replaced. The heroes continue to fight until all of the Heartless are destroyed.

SORA

They can only attack from darkness.

BEAST

(pointing behind Sora)

Yeah but now we have bigger problems.

Sora turns to see that there are a number of Nobodies behind them.

SORA

These guys again. Just great!

The Nobodies attack and all head right for Sora. Just as they are about to reach him, Donald casts FIRE MAGIC right in their path. The Nobodies are forced to go around the flames, giving Sora an advantage.

The Keyblade master fights off the first group but then is quickly surrounded. He looks around and Donald and Goofy are now busy with a group of their own. Sora tries to back off but the circle closes in on him. He looks to the other side and Beast is fighting a hoard of his own.

INT. HALLOW BASTION CASTLE - CONTINUOUS

Sean, Leon, and Kairi all enter the castle. Leon equips his sword and immediately goes on the offensive.

SEAN

What the heck are these things?

KAIRI

Nobodies.

INT. HALLOW BASTION CASTLE - CONTINUOUS

Sora shows his determination and his eyes focus on the approaching Nobodies. Sora fights several and appears to be holding his own until he gets hit from behind. He falls to the floor and hits his head.

Sora's Keyblade slides along the ground and stops at Sean's feet. Sean's demeanor has changed. It now appears as if he's acting on instincts as he picks up the Keyblade. Now Sean is showing more confidence than ever as he stares down the Nobodies that have surrounded Sora.

The Keyblade seems to lead Sean as he attacks the Nobodies. Each swing is perfectly placed and takes out every enemy in front of Sean.

Two Nobodies attack Sean from behind but the Keyblade swings him around and slices right through them. No nobodies all start to back off and stare at Sean. That's when MALEFICENT appears. The Nobodies seem to be controlled by her power.

SORA

Maleficent!

MALEFICENT

You haven't seen the last of me.

The Nobodies all disappear along with the evil witch.

INT. HALLOW BASTION CASTLE - CONTINUOUS

Sora slowly steps forward and Sean tosses the Keyblade back to its master. Everyone else is too stunned to even move.

LEON

Well Sora. Looks like you have some competition.

SORA

How did you do that?

SEAN

(in shock)

I don't know. It was just instinct.

Mickey tosses his Keyblade at Sean, who instinctively reaches out and grabs it.

MICKEY

It appears that our young friend here can also wield the Keyblades.

DONALD

Looks like we need to find him one of his own.

MICKEY

It's not that simple.

INT. HALLOW BASTION CASTLE - CONTINUOUS

Sean watches as everyone continues their conversation. Their VOICES begin to fade and NAMINE appears behind, although it's apparent that Sean is the only one who can see or hear her.

NAMINE

You must find Alpha and Omega.

Sean snaps out of it.

SEAN

Alpha and Omega.

Everyone stops talking and looks at Sean.

LEON

Where did you hear those words?

SEAN

Some strange girl told me I was supposed to find Alpha and Omega.

SORA

Did she have a name?

SEAN

Namine.

LEON

You really have no idea what you're messing with.

SEAN

You think I don't know that? All I know is this Namine girl appeared last night and told me to find them.

SORA

(to Leon)

What are Alpha and Omega?

LEON

It's a weapon.

SORA

Great.

(to Sean)

That's just what you need.

LEON

You don't understand. Omega weapon is extremely dangerous.

(to Sean)

Everyone who uses it, also loses their heart.

SORA

I've been lost in the darkness before. I can help him stay in the light.

LEON

I'm not finished yet. In order to wield the weapon, the individual chosen must face Alpha.

(to Sean)

And you must do it alone.

SEAN

What is Alpha?

LEON

What came before either light or darkness? The beginning.

SEAN

I just wanna get home.

SORA

This may be your only way to get home.

LEON

(to Sean)

It's your call.

SEAN

(dramatic pause)

I'll do it.

SORA

And I'll go too.

KAIRI

Count me in.

DONALD AND GOOFY

Us too.

LEON

Alright then. Omega Weapon can be found at the Castle of Lost Dreams.

SORA

Sounds too simple.

LEON

There's more. You have to find the three pieces of magnicite from the ancient statues of power to open the gate to the Castle of Lost Dreams.

SORA

Somehow I knew it would be complicated.

LEON

Perhaps Genie will know where to find them.

SORA

Agrabah it is then.

LEON

While you find the magnicite, I will try and find out as much as I can.

SORA

Okay.

INT. GUMMI SHIP - MOMENTS LATER

Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all enter the Gummi Ship with Sean hesitantly following them.

SEAN

Great. This again!

SORA

What's wrong?

SEAN

I hate flying in this thing.

SORA

Relax. It's not like we let the chipmunks pilot!

Kairi looks at Sean and they both start laughing.

DONALD

What?

EXT. AGRABAH DESERT - DAY

The Gummi Ship lands in the baron desert. The group exit the ship and head toward the city of Agrabah.

EXT. AGRABAH PALACE - MOMENTS LATER

The group is at the palace gates, RAZOUL is standing guard.

RAZOUL

The Prince is busy.

SORA

But this is an emergency. Can't he make an exception?

RAZOUL

There are no exceptions!

SORA

Come on!

JASMINE

Sora.

JASMINE enters the scene.

JASMINE

Let them pass.

RAZOUL

Yes ma'am!

Razoul opens the gate and steps aside, letting the group enter.

JASMINE

Hey Sora. It's great to see you again.

SORA

(takes a short bow)

You too your highness.

JASMINE

Please, none of that. We're friends.

GOOFY

Hello Jasmine.

JASMINE

So what's the emergency?

SORA

We need to speak to Genie.

The sky fills with fireworks and GENIE pops out from the clouds in his normal, magical way that he always does.

GENIE

It's the wonderful.

Genie turns into FIREWORKS and they start to erupt.

GENIE

The magical.

The largest of the fireworks flies into the sky and looks as if it will make a huge explosion.

GENIE

The outstanding!

The firework makes a very small explosion as Genie emerges from it.

GENIE

(coughing)

It's just not the same anymore.

SORA

Oh Genie. You're still the best...

(pauses)

Genie I know!

GENIE

Thanks!

(excited)

So what can I do for you?

Genie transforms into a dog.

GENIE

I'll be your best friend, but I can't give you three wishes anymore!

SEAN

This is incredible!

Genie notices the new one of the group.

GENIE

And who might this be?

SEAN

The name's Sean.

Genie turns into a businessman.

GENIE

(shakes his hand)

Pleased to meet you. The name's Genie.

SEAN

Hello.

Genie disappears and winds up beside Sora, leaving a handful of flowers in Sean's hand.

GENIE

I've still got some magic.

KAIRI

Yes you do.

JASMINE

Oh Genie. You're the best friend anyone could have.

SORA

Anyway. We need a favor Genie.

GENIE

Anything for my friends.

DONALD

We need to find something called magnicite.

GENIE

What?

GOOFY

Ragicite.

GENIE

Huh?

SORA

They said magnicite.

GENIE

(like he knows)

Oh! Magnicite!

SORA

Yes. You know what it is then?

GENIE

Nope. Never heard of it.

SORA

But Leon said you would know where to find it.

GENIE

Who's Leon?

SEAN

This Genie seems more confused than I am.

GENIE

I didn't say I couldn't help you find it.

Genie turns into an old professor.

GENIE

I may be 10,000 years old, but that doesn't mean I've lost my touch.

SEAN

So you know where to go?

GENIE

If it's ancient, then it will be in the Cave of Wonders.

SORA

Of course!

Genie turns back into his normal self.

GENIE

Come on. I'll get you in!

SEAN

What's the Cave of Wonders?

GENIE

A place full of wonders.

SEAN

Geez. Should've guessed.

GENIE

But only those worthy can get in.

SEAN

Are we worthy?

GENIE

Me and the Guardian go way back.

Aladdin enters scene.

GENIE

Big Al!

ALADDIN

Not now Genie.

Aladdin looks out of sorts.

SORA

Hey Aladdin.

ALADDIN

Hey Sora. Good to see you again.

GENIE

But Al, we're fixing to visit the Cave of Wonders.

ALADDIN

I wish I could join you but being Prince is a lot of responsibility.

JASMINE

Come on Ali, friends should always come first.

ALADDIN

The people of Agrabah will revolt if I don't get these amendments finished.

JASMINE

Well I'm going.

Jasmine walks away.

ALADDIN

But wait.

JASMINE

Come on guys. Let's go.

The group follows Jasmine but Genie stops and gives Aladdin a sad look.

ALADDIN

Well go on Genie!

GENIE

Fine!

Genie exits the scene, leaving Aladdin standing at the gates alone. Aladdin looks a bit reserved now but eventually walks back into the palace.

EXT. CAVE OF WONDERS ENTRANCE - MOMENTS LATER

The group stands back as Genie stands at the front. The CAVE OF WONDERS GUARDIAN rises from the sands.

CAVE OF WONDERS GUARDIAN

Who dares disturb my slumber?

GENIE

(holding out hand)

Put it there Wonder dude!

CAVE OF WONDERS GUARDIAN

What seekith thee?

GENIE

(to Sora)

Tell him.

SORA

We seek the magnicite of the Ancient Statue.

CAVE OF WONDERS GUARDIAN

Who is worthy to enter?

GENIE

Come on. I thought you would make an exception.

CAVE OF WONDERS GUARDIAN

No exceptions.

Sean steps forward.

SEAN

Come on dude!

Dramatic pause.

CAVE OF WONDERS GUARDIAN

You are worthy. Be warned. Touch nothing but the stone!

SEAN

Um...okay.

Everyone enters the Cave of Wonders.

INT. CAVE OF WONDERS MAIN CHAMBER - CONTINUOUS

Sean is the first to enter the room, followed by Genie, Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. There are stacks of gold and jewels stacked all around the room

SEAN

(amazed)

This is incredible!

The exit shuts, trapping the group inside.

GENIE

Wonder dude...ol buddy ol' pal.

(sarcastic laugh)

What are you doing?

CAVE OF WONDERS GUARDIAN

You must be tested.

SEAN

Great.

Sora equips his Keyblade, while everyone else appears ready for battle. The light emanating from the cave starts to get a bit dimmer.

SORA

Don't fear the darkness.

SEAN

Easier said than done.

Genie turns into a light, but even he can't penetrate the darkness ahead.

GENIE

Talk about a black hole.

KAIRI

No kidding.

DONALD

Aw shucks. Don't worry about it.

The group slowly heads into the darkness. They emerge from the darkness, but Sean is gone.

SORA

(notices)

Where's Sean?

KAIRI

Sean!

INT. DARK ROOM - CONTINUOUS

The room is so dark, nothing can be seen.

SEAN

Hello! Guys! Where are you?

A light emits from the center of the room, revealing a stone floating in the center of the room. As the light gets brighter, Sean can be seen. Then a monster is revealed in the room with him.

HEAVY BREATHING is heard and Sean slowly turns around to see what's behind him.

SEAN

Just great!

ROAR! The monster starts to circle Sean, staring him down.

SEAN

Guys. I really could use some help!

(realizes)

Guess I'm on my own.

EXT. CAVE OF WONDERS ENTRANCE - CONTINUOUS

Aladdin reaches the entrance to the Cave of Wonders, riding on Carpet. Nothing happens.

ALADDIN

Guardian! Let me in!

SILENCE. Aladdin removes the magic lamp.

CAVE OF WONDERS GUARDIAN

Very well. You too are worthy!

INT. DARK ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Sean just dodges an attack from the monster and then starts running, until he is stopped by a wall. He turns around and the the large monster is bearing down on him.

Sean is barely able to keep from being grabbed by the large mammoth claws and he sneaks between the legs of the monster.

SEAN

I don't belong here!

Sean flies across the room and SMACKS the wall. The monster runs right at him. It looks like the end until Aladdin comes rushing from the darkness. Equipped with his sword, he slices at the large monster and cuts it. The monster backs off, but only for a moment.

Sean watches as Aladdin tries to hold off the monster, but it is slowly gaining the advantage.

NAMINE (O.S.)

Use the light.

Sean looks around and sees that the light in the room is coming from a single torch at the center of the room. He runs right by the monster and grabs the torch. As he holds it up towards the monster, it GROWLS and backs off.

ALADDIN

Here!

Aladdin tosses Sean the sword and the hero starts to attack, using the torch as a shield of sorts. The monster is now backed against the wall.

NAMINE

Remember, never use the light for darkness.

SEAN

What?

Sean starts to swing his sword at the head of the monster, but stops. He looks around.

SEAN

I get it.

(to monster)

You're just protecting the magnicite.

The monster moves toward Sean but now he's not attacking. Instead, it just stares at Sean, piercing his eyes by looking into his very soul. After a moment, the monster points at the magnicite. The piece of stone floats through the air and stops in the hands of the monster.

MONSTER

(holding out his hand)

You are pure of heart. You are worthy.

SEAN

Who are you?

MONSTER

I am an esper. This magnicite is all we have left of our world.

SEAN

I have no idea what you're talking about.

MONSTER

You will. Now go. Find Alpha and Omega. Beware, I feel the power of darkness has consumed them.

SEAN

Duly noted.

Aladdin places the lamp on the altar where the magnicite used to stand.

ALADDIN

Here. Now you never have to live in darkness.

INT. CAVE OF WONDERS MAIN CHAMBER - CONTINUOUS

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jasmine, Genie, and Kairi are still standing in the chamber, looking for Sean. All of the darkness is replaced by light as the entrance once again opens.

Sora looks up to see Sean standing overhead.

SEAN

You're still down there? Come on! What's taking you so long?

SORA

How in the...

Aladdin rides carpet down to the group.

ALADDIN

Need a lift?

JASMINE

Aladdin!

The group gets on Carpet and he takes them all to the surface.

EXT. CAVE OF WONDERS ENTRANCE - CONTINUOUS

SEAN

Thanks Aladdin.

ALADDIN

I apologize for my behavior earlier. Friends should come before all else.

GENIE

Aw Al! Don't make me cry.

Genie turns into a baby and leaps into Aladdin's arms.

Aladdin is surprised and drops Genie. Sora and the group laughs.

EXT. AGRABAH PALACE - DAY

Sora, Aladdin, and Jasmine stand at the palace gate.

SORA

Thanks again for your help.

ALADDIN

Anytime. After all, isn't that what friends are for?

SORA

Yeah.

JASMINE

You're always welcome here Sora.

SORA

Thanks.

INT. GUMMI SHIP - CONTINUOUS

Sean and Kairi are sitting at the controls.

SEAN

There's some strange things happening.

KAIRI

(giggles)

Do you still think you're dreaming?

SEAN

Absolutely! I plan on waking up any minute.

KAIRI

Maybe life is a dream.

SEAN

Somehow sitting here with you makes it a good dream.

KAIRI

What do you mean?

SEAN

I feel something between us. But I don't know what it is.

KAIRI

Me too.

Sean and Kairi share a moment and then Sora enters. He notices Sean and Kairi sitting at the front and is quiet for a moment. His face looks a bit sad as the two look like they are connected somehow.

Donald and Goofy enter next and take their seats.

SORA

Next stop is Wonderland.

SEAN

I wanna fly.

SORA

Not a chance!

DONALD

No way!

GOOFY

Good idea.

(notices Sora and Donald)

I mean bad idea.

SEAN

Come on.

(looks at Kairi)

I mean if a chipmunk can do it, why not me?

KAIRI

I don't think that's a good idea.

Sean looks disappointed as he gets up and moves to his seat.

SEAN

Fine then.

Sora and Kairi share a laugh as Sora presses the controls and the ship POWERS UP.

SORA

Be prepared. Wonderland is a strange place.

SEAN

And the black monsters, large sand thingy, and a genie are all...normal?

SORA

Exactly!

INT. MALEFICENT'S LAIR - CONTINUOUS

Maleficent and an HOODED MAN are watching the Gummi Ship take off.

MALEFICENT

Seems we have another annoying child in the mix.

HOODED MAN

Yes. But perhaps he can be of some use to our plans.

MALEFICENT

I think we should feed him to the darkness. Then we will have a powerful ally.

HOODED MAN

You said the same thing about Sora.

MALEFICENT

Roxas was not my mistake.

HOODED MAN

Still, we should be patient.

Sean is now on the screen.

MALEFICENT

Little does he know what lies in store for him.

EXT. SKIES ABOVE WONDERLAND - DAY

As the Gummi Ship attempts to land, there is a small fight between groups on the group. It's apparent that the fighting isn't yet over.

INT. GUMMI SHIP - CONTINUOUS

A thump is heard as the ship lands.

SORA

Wow! This place has changed.

An explosion ERUPTS below.

DONALD

You can say that again.

SORA

Maybe it's not a good idea to leave the ship here?

DONALD

Agreed.

SORA

Come on Sean, let's you and I have a look around.

KAIRI

I'm coming too.

EXT. CHECKERED BATTLEFIELD - CONTINUOUS

Sora, Sean, and Kairi all exit the ship on an abandoned section of the battlefield. The ship takes off, leaving the trio standing alone.

SEAN

What now?

SORA

(points)

The castle if that way. I think we should start there.

SEAN

Agreed.

The group moves through the battlefield when all of a sudden they are ambushed by a bunch of Heartless.

Sora equips his Keyblade and stands in front of Sean and Kairi, who are defenseless.

SORA

Stay behind me!

(to himself)

I already miss Donald and Goofy.

Sean and Kairi duck behind a rock as Sora takes off toward the Heartless.

SEAN

I can't help thinking that I should help.

Sean raises his head to look but it almost gets taken off by an arrow. Kairi quickly pulls him back down.

KAIRI

Stay down! You're far too important to die.

SEAN

Yes ma'am.

EXT. CHECKERED BATTLEFIELD - CONTINUOUS

Sora finishes a small group of Heartless and is quickly surrounded by a group of BLACK CARDS. Sora starts to attack but MAD HATTER enters the scene and joins Sora. The two stand back-to-back and fight off the group of Black Cards.

Mad Hatter takes a swing at one of the approaching cards.

MAD HATTER

I don't think I've seen you before.

SORA

I'm Sora.

MAD HATTER

I was correct.

SORA

About what?

MAD HATTER

I don't know you.

SORA

Who are you?

MAD HATTER

Mad Hatter at your service.

Sora takes the opportunity to swing at a pair of approaching Dark Cards. His Keyblade slices right through them and they disappear.

MAD HATTER

That's one efficient weapon you have there. May I?

SORA

No!

Sora and Mad Hatter continue fighting off the Dark Cards.

EXT. CHECKERED BATTLEFIELD - CONTINUOUS

SEAN

Who's that?

KAIRI

I have no idea.

SEAN

He seems...

(dramatic pause)

Unusual.

KAIRI

(giggles)

Like Sora said, everything here is unusual.

SEAN

Obviously, he wasn't referring to walking and talking cards.

KAIRI

Obviously.

EXT. CHECKERED BATTLEFIELD - CONTINUOUS

Sora and Mad Hatter are still fighting. Now some of the rest of the battle is seen as the two move closer to the enemy.

WHITE CARDS and WHITE SOLDIERS are fighting off the Dark Cards and the Heartless that has invaded the battle. When the enemy seems to be losing the battle, a loud ROAR is heard and they retreat from the battle.

Mad Hatter stands along-side of Sora. Sean and Kairi come out of hiding and join them.

MAD HATTER

This really isn't a good spot. Let's go to the castle.

SORA

What? And get beheaded by the Red Queen?

MAD HATTER

Where have you been? The White Queen has rightfully taken her place on the throne.

SORA

Really? A lot has changed.

MAD HATTER

But if the sultry Red Queen has her way, she will get it back. She seems to have a powerful army at her disposal, making things hard.

SORA

Let's go see this White Queen of yours.

MAD HATTER

Right. And may I say that's a well rounded head you got there. I would so much like to hat it.

EXT. WHITE CASTLE - DAY

The White Castle seems to glow with the horizon and appears to be the most magical place in Wonderland. A rainbow looms overhead to cap off a jaw dropping scene.

INT. WHITE CASTLE - CONTINUOUS

Sora and Mad Hatter both approach the WHITE QUEEN. She sits on her throne and is even more beautiful now that she is once again queen.

MAD HATTER

Your Majesty. This is Sora.

WHITE QUEEN

Please come forward.

Sora takes a respective bow and moves to where he is standing right in front of the White Queen.

SORA

It's an honor your majesty. I hate that I missed you during my last visit here.

WHITE QUEEN

You seem to be friends with my most trusted advisor. Therefore, you are also my friend.

SORA

I'm glad to hear it.

WHITE QUEEN

What can I do for you?

SORA

We are looking for a jewel called a magnicite.

WHITE QUEEN

What does this jewel look like?

SORA

(turns to Sean)

Show her.

Sean removes the stone that he got from Agrabah and shows it to the White Queen.

WHITE QUEEN

(closes her eyes)

Powerful magic resides in that stone.

SEAN

So I've heard.

WHITE QUEEN

I've never seen a stone like that.

(thinking)

Perhaps we can help each other out?

SORA

Let me guess, you want help with the Heartless?

WHITE QUEEN

I want to badly to save my sister.

SORA

If she has turned to the darkness then that may be a hard task to accomplish.

KAIRI

But not impossible.

WHITE QUEEN

Help us fight off these unusual creatures and we will help you find the stone. Agreed?

SORA

Lets do it!

MAD HATTER

Now about that hat.

The scene fades out with Sora looking around, shocked as the Mad Hatter measures his head.

EXT. CHECKERED BATTLEFIELD - DAY

Sora, Sean, Kairi, and Mad Hatter step up to the battlefield. The white Queen's troops seem to be overwhelmed by Heartless.

MAD HATTER

Hey you black hearted slime weasels.

The heartless all stop their attack and turn to the group.

MAD HATTER

You ugly, odd-headed scum.

SEAN

(interrupts)

I think they get the point.

MAD HATTER

(pointing to a fat heartless)

There's no hat that can make that head look good.

KAIRI

You got that right.

The Heartless are now standing only a few feet away from the group.

SORA

They look angry.

MAD HATTER

They look ugly.

The Heartless growl after that last comment and stare right at the Mad Hatter. The fat heartless starts to walk right toward him. Sora just stands there and watches.

MAD HATTER

(backing off)

Umm Sora, maybe a little help.

SORA

Just give him your hat.

MAD HATTER

(protecting his hat)

Never!

Mad Hatter takes his hat off and tosses it like a Frisbee at the heartless. It his the fat thing right in the stomach and just bounces off.

MAD HATTER

Now that was unexpected.

KAIRI

(giggling)

He doesn't seem to like your hat.

A group of Heartless head for Sean.

SEAN

(backing off)

Can you guys please quit joking around and maybe do something?

MAD HATTER

I never joke.

SORA

Me either.

KAIRI

I do.

INT. MALEFICENT'S LAIR - CONTINUOUS

Sora, Sean, Mad Hatter, and Kairi are all shown leaving the White Castle of the screen.

MALEFICENT

You see, the fools are walking right into our trap.

HOODED MAN

It appears you were right.

MALEFICENT

I think it's time you make an appearance.

HOODED MAN

Agreed.

The Hooded Man disappears into a dark portal. After he is gone, Maleficent grows a sinister smile on her evil face.

MALEFICENT

The arrogant fool.

(touches Sora on the screen)

I trust you will silence him for me, my dear Sora.

Maleficent LAUGHS.

EXT. CHECKERED BATTLEFIELD - DAY

Sora, Sean, Kairi, and Mad Hatter all step onto the battlefield. They are followed by an army of White Cards. They now face a squadron of Dark Cards, led by the BLACK KNIGHT.

BLACK KNIGHT

The Red Queen's time is at hand!

MAD HATTER

And you call me mad.

BLACK KNIGHT

Fools! You have no idea what you're up against. The power of the Red Queen will wipe you from the face of the world.

Mad Hatter arms his sword, and the rest of the White Cards follow his gesture. The Dark Cards all draw their swords. The battle is about to begin.

Sora equips his Keyblade. Sean looks over his new sword and Kairi pulls out a small dagger.

SORA

This is for real.

KAIRI

As opposed to what?

SORA

Just be careful: both of you.

SEAN

I just keep hoping I'll wake up.

EXT. CHECKERED BATTLEFIELD - CONTINUOUS

The two armies charge each other and meet in the middle. Shields SHATTER and swords CLANK together.

Sora flies right through the front lines and emerges from the army and heads right for the Black Knight. The Black Knight swings his sword at Sora, who ducks under the attack and comes around, kicking the Black Knight right in the butt.

SORA

And I thought you could fight.

BLACK KNIGHT

Those will be your last words!

Black Knight viciously attacks Sora. Sora backs off as each attack is powerful and right on the mark. After a few exchanges in what ends up being a short sword fight, the Black Knight knocks Sora down and swings hard at his head.

Mad Hatter stops the attack and now stands face-to-face with the Black Knight.

MAD HATTER

(to Sora)

I'll take it from here.

SORA

Okay.

Sora runs off and joins another part of the battle.

BLACK KNIGHT

I was hoping you would have the courage to face me.

MAD HATTER

Of course.

(swings his sword)

Remember, I'm completely mad.

BLACK KNIGHT

You're about to be completely dead.

Mad Hatter and Black Knight crash swords together. Mad Hatter swings cautiously, trying to make each attack count. Black Knight expertly blocks each attack and gets in a few swings of his own.

BLACK KNIGHT

You can't win.

EXT. CHECKERED BATTLEFIELD - CONTINUOUS

Sean and Kairi fight side-by-side, taking out a few attacking cards. They seem content to fight defensively and do not attack. Rather, they wait for the Dark Cards to move in on them.

Another Dark Card comes after them. Sean stands forward and blocks its sword, trying to protect Kairi. The Dark Card hits hard and each swing knocks Sean back.

SEAN

I'll not let you hurt Kairi!

Sean attacks aggressively and after a few swings, knocks the sword from the Dark Card's hands. After which, Sean drives his sword right through the card and it disappears into a dark mist.

KAIRI

I have my own personal bodyguard.

SEAN

At your service.

EXT. CHECKERED BATTLEFIELD - CONTINUOUS

SORA LEAPS INTO THE AIR AND LANDS IN THE MIDST OF A GROUP OF DARK CARDS. HE RAPIDLY SWINGS HIS SWORD, QUICKLY BANISHING THEM FROM THE WORLD.

EXT. CHECKERED BATTLEFIELD - CONTINUOUS

Mad Hatter and Black Knight continue their fight. Now Black Knight seems to have the advantage. After a few more moves, Black Knight knocks mad Hatter's sword from his hands and then starts rapidly swinging.

Mad Hatter backs off and dodges each of the attacks. He quickly clasps his hands together and grabs Black Knight's sword and takes it from his hands. The Mad Hatter rolls along the ground and takes the feet out from under his opponent. Black Knight falls to the ground and Mad Hatter kicks up his sword and now holds it at Black Knight's throat.

Just as Mad Hatter is about to end Black Knight, a loud SHRIEK is heard in the distance.

EXT. CHECKERED BATTLEFIELD - CONTINUOUS

The Hooded Man is standing on top of the large spire that decorates the edge of the Checkered Battlefield. The shriek causes a bunch of Dark Birds to attack the White Cards.

Mad Hatter barely dodges one of the birds.

EXT. CHECKERED BATTLEFIELD - CONTINUOUS

Kairi is picked up by one of the Dark Birds.

KAIRI

Sean! Help!

SEAN

Kairi!

Sean runs after the bird as it rises higher into the air. He leaps up a set of steps and jumps, managing to grab onto the tail of the large bird.

Sean pulls himself up on the Dark Bird. As he reaches for his sword, the bird shakes and he loses his grip on it. The sword falls to the ground.

The Dark Bird soars higher and higher. Sean has now made it to the Dark Bird's head.

Kairi manages to get a hold of her dagger and tosses it up to Sean, who uses it to pierce the neck of the Dark Bird. Sean smiles but it is quickly erased as they start hurling to the ground. The bird can no longer fly.

SEAN

Maybe I didn't think this through!

They crash onto the ground but manage to land on a soft patch of mushrooms.

SEAN

You're right. This place sucks!

KAIRI

Thanks for coming to my rescue, yet again.

SEAN

It's not easy.

KAIRI

(giggles)

What's that?

SEAN

Being a hero.

KAIRI

But you're so good at it.

EXT. CHECKERED BATTLEFIELD - CONTINUOUS

As the White Cards retreat from the battlefield, Black Knight gets to his feet and searches for his sword. He notices it lying on the ground just ahead, but a foot quickly appears right next to it. A hand reaches down and picks it up.

Black Knight looks up and sees the Hooded Man standing right in front of him, holding his sword.

BLACK KNIGHT

Who are you?

The Hooded Man laughs and then slowly removes his cloak, revealing his face. He looks just like Black Knight.

BLACK KNIGHT

What the?

The Hooded Man runs his sword right through the heart of the Black Knight, who takes one last look around before dying.

EXT. FOREST - CONTINUOUS

Sora and Mad Hatter walk through the forest. It's clear that they managed to escape the battlefield but they both continue to look back, making sure they haven't been followed.

SORA

(shouts)

Kairi!

(sighs)

Nothing.

MAD HATTER

Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find them.

SORA

I hope so.

EXT. FOREST - CONTINUOUS

Kairi and Sean are moving along another section of the forest. This part is much thicker.

KAIRI

I wonder where we are.

SEAN

Who knows?

KAIRI

Don't worry, we'll find our way through here.

SEAN

Who said I was worried?

KAIRI

I can see it in your eyes.

SEAN

You seem to know me better than I know myself.

KAIRI

I don't know. We seem to be connected somehow.

SEAN

Yeah. I can feel it too.

Suddenly, THE CHESHIRE CAT appears on a branch in front of the two, startling them.

SEAN

Who are you?

THE CHESIRE CAT

Who are you?

SEAN

I'm Sean. This is Kairi.

THE CHESIRE CAT

Looking for your friends?

KAIRI

Yes. Have you seen them?

THE CHESIRE CAT

Maybe? Maybe not?

SEAN

Everyone around here speaks in riddles.

THE CHESIRE CAT

Maybe? Maybe not?

SEAN

That's annoying.

KAIRI

Can you please help us?

THE CHESIRE CAT

All you had to do was ask.

EXT. FOREST - CONTINUOUS

Sora and Mad Hatter approach the famous tea table. There is a small shack on the far end of the area with a lone door leading inside. However, the door is quite small.

SORA

Maybe they went in there.

MAD HATTER

They would have to be mad to go in there.

SORA

I wouldn't put it past Sean.

MAD HATTER

Indeed.

Mad Hatter pulls out a veil of liquid, takes a sip and then hands it to Sora.

MAD HATTER

Here, drink this.

Sora drinks and then he and Mad Hatter shrink small enough to fit through the door. Sora and Mad Hatter enter the door.

INT. BIZARRE ROOM - CONTINUOUS

RED QUEEN and BLACK KNIGHT are sitting at the table. Sora and Mad Hatter are actually walking on the wall, which is quite normal in this room. They quickly hide behind a plant pot on the wall.

RED QUEEN

Then it'll be off with all their heads.

BLACK KNIGHT

We still have to take back the castle.

Red Queen pulls out a stone.

SORA

That's the magnicite.

MAD HATTER

Shhh. Unless you wanna get squashed like a bug.

RED QUEEN

With this magic, I shall bring the Jabberwocky back to life.

MAD HATTER

Oh dear, seems she's been quite busy. We better get back to the castle.

SORA

Not until we find Sean and Kairi.

Sora and Mad Hatter sneak out of the room.

EXT. FOREST - CONTINUOUS

Sean and Kairi follow The Chesire Cat through the forest when suddenly a pair of Evil Cards, EVIL JACK and EVIL ACE block their path.

THE CHESIE CAT

Oh dear. Seems we a problem.

SEAN

Can't you do something?

THE CHESIE CAT

Of course.

The Chesire Cat disappears.

SEAN

Great. Looks like we're on our own.

KAIRI

Well at least it's 2 against 2.

Suddenly a dozen more Evil Cards join their friends.

SEAN

You just had to say something.

Kairi shrugs her shoulders as her and Sean slowly back away and then they turn and run.

EXT. FOREST - CONTINUOUS

The Evil Cards are all chasing after Sean and Kairi. They pass through several thick bushes and are now standing at a large hill. They turn to face the Evil Cards.

Suddenly, several Good Cards appear behind the Evil ones and a fight ensues. However, one of the Evil Cards manages get free and swings its sword hard right at Kairi's head. Sean pulls her out of the way but a section of the ground gives way and they fall.

EXT. FOREST - CONTINUOUS

Sean and Kairi are tumbling down a large hill, hitting stray bushes and shrubs but nothing too serious.

EXT. FOREST - CONTINUOUS

Sean lands at the bottom of the hill and Kairi lands right on top of him. As they both lay there, the just stare at each other.

KAIRI

Somehow we are linked.

SEAN

I know, I can't explain it.

(dramatic pause)

But I feel close to you.

KAIRI

Yeah...close.

There's a brief moment of clarity when suddenly a familiar voice pulls them out of the moment.

MAD HATTER

Oh dear me. This is not the time for romantic fancies.

Sora shows up and doesn't look happy when he sees Kairi and Sean sharing a moment like that. Kairi and Sean both get up.

SEAN

We fell down...

KAIRI

Yeah and landed awkward.

SORA

(aggravated)

Come on. We have to get to the castle.

INT. WHITE CASTLE - EVENING

The group is now standing back in the Throne Room of the White Castle.

WHITE QUEEN

Did you say Jabberwocky?

MAD HATTER

Yes. That foulest of foul creatures.

WHITE QUEEN

We must stop her.

SORA

What's a Jabberwocky?

MAD HATTER

You don't wanna know.

A GUARD comes running in, almost panicked.

GUARD

(breathing heavy)

Your highness, your highness!

WHITE QUEEN

Calm down my friend.

The Guard catches his breath and calms down.

WHITE QUEEN

Now, what is it?

GUARD

An army is approaching the castle.

MAD HATTER

She wastes no time.

WHITE QUEEN

Will you help us?

SORA

Of course!

SEAN

You got it.

EXT. WHITE CASTLE LAWN - DAY

The Dark Card army are at the gates, led by the Red Queen and Black Knight. The White Queen, Sora, and Mad Hatter lead a group of White Cards out of the castle. The entire upper level of the castle reveals several archers.

Red Queen steps forward and White Queen meets her half way.

RED QUEEN

If you surrender now, you may keep your head.

WHITE QUEEN

My dear sister. Please stop this non-sense.

RED QUEEN

(irate)

That's my throne!

WHITE QUEEN

We shall see.

White Queen walks away, as does the Red Queen. The battle begins as each side of troops collide into each other.

EXT. WHITE CASTLE LAWN - CONTINUOUS

Sora stands in the back with Kairi, Sean, and Mad Hatter. The fight begins in front of them.

SORA

Sisters. Geez!

SEAN

I don't even remember my sister.

Sean grabs his locket and puts it back in his pocket.

MAD HATTER

Something tells me we're gonna need the Vorpal Sword.

SORA

Why? I've got my Keyblade.

Mad Hatter points into the sky as a dark cloud starts to invade the light.

MAD HATTER

Last I seen that was a dark day indeed. The Vorpal Sword is our only hope.

SORA

If you insist.

Suddenly a group of Dark Cards come right at them. Sora and Mad Hatter quickly engage the enemy.

MAD HATTER

(to Sean and Kairi)

Quick, go get the Vorpal Sword.

SEAN

Where is it?

MAD HATTER

The keep!

SORA

Be careful guys.

KAIRI

You be careful.

Sean and Kairi leave the area, leaving Sora and Mad Hatter fighting off enemy troops.

EXT. WHITE CASTLE LAWN - CONTINUOUS

Red Queen holds the magnicite in her hand and it is glowing with dark power. It is apparent that this is where the dark cloud is coming from.

RED QUEEN

Come Jabberwocky. Show these fools your power!

The clouds darken and start to emit a bright light. Then suddenly, the Jabberwocky appears and looks down at the Red Queen.

RED QUEEN

(points toward the White Cards)

Crush them all!

EXT. WHITE CASTLE LAWN - CONTINUOUS

The White Archers are up high taking out enemy troops on the battlefield. A large explosion ERUPTS and blows down one of the platforms. The rest of the White Archers start SCREAMING and try to get away, but the Jabberwocky swoops down and kills them all in one swift flight.

EXT. WHITE CASTLE LAWN - CONTINUOUS

Mad Hatter sees that the Jabberwocky is loose.

MAD HATTER

I was hoping I was wrong.

Mad Hatter takes out a pair of Dark Cards and then heads for the Jabberwocky.

SORA

What are you doing?

MAD HATTER

Going insane!

Mad Hatter runs after the Jabberwocky. Since it doesn't notice him, the crazy man picks up a small stone and throws it at the large beast.

MAD HATTER

That's right, come to papa!

The Jabberwocky lands in front of Mad Hatter and stares him in the eyes. This creature's eyes are dark and a auro of dark power seems to surround it.

MAD HATTER

What are you?

JABBERWOCKY

I am your living nightmare!

MAD HATTER

Funny, I just thought you was ugly.

The Jabberwocky attacks Mad Hatter but he manages to roll out of the way just in time. Now Mad Hatter quickly gets up and tries to get behind the large beast, but it's surprisingly fast and matches his every move. Now Mad Hatter is in trouble.

EXT. WHITE CASTLE LAWN - CONTINUOUS

Sean and Kairi exit the Keep and are met by a large squadron of Dark Cards. The Vorpal Sword starts to glow so Sean grips it with confidence.

SEAN

(surprised)

Sora's right. This place is weird!

KAIRI

What now?

SEAN

Cause this sword is teaching me how to fight.

(points it forward)

Looks like I get to be your guardian again.

KAIRI

I hope you know what you're doing.

SEAN

I don't. The sword is another story.

Sean attacks the Dark Cards with the Vorpal Sword and masters the art of swordsmanship perfectly as he quickly annihilates them. He is now staring at the Vorpal Sword.

SEAN

Now that was fun.

Kairi walks up and kicks one of the swords that are lying on the ground.

KAIRI

Take that.

SEAN

You tell em!

EXT. WHITE CASTLE LAWN - CONTINUOUS

Sora has just finished taking out another of the Dark Cards when Black Knight enters the scene.

BLACK KNIGHT

Did anyone bother to tell you that this wasteland would be your final resting place?

SORA

You're not from here.

BLACK KNIGHT

Very perceptive.

Black Knight arms his sword and takes a swing at Sora. The hero ducks and spins around, CLASHING his Keyblade against Black Knight's sword.

INSERT: Sora notices Black Knight's necklace.

SORA

You're one of those Nobodies.

BLACK KNIGHT

I think we have a winner here.

Black Knight takes another swing at Sora and then another. Sora blocks them both but the second attack knocks him back a few steps.

SORA

But we defeated the Organization!

BLACK KNIGHT

Oh I'm not with the organization.

Black Knight attacks again, but Sora blocks the effort.

SORA

What do you want?

BLACK KNIGHT

You to die, of course.

SORA

Of course.

Sora and Black Knight continue their battle.

EXT. WHITE CASTLE LAWN - CONTINUOUS

Mad Hatter is still managing to stay alive against the Jabberwocky. However, the fight has taken its toll on him and fatigue is beginning to show itself.

JABBERWOCKY

You're pathetic!

MAD HATTER

Maybe. But you stink.

The Jabberwocky is outraged and swoops down to finish off Mad Hatter when Sean steps right in its path. The Jabberwocky stops right in front of Sean.

SEAN

Pick on someone your own size.

JABBERWOCKY

(standing tall and looking down)

I would if only I could find someone.

SEAN

I wasn't talking about me.

(reveals the Vorpal Sword)

You dumb bird.

JABBERWOCKY

Bird? You're gonna pay for those words.

SEAN

In the meantime, could you please do something about that B.O.

Sean waves his hand in front of his nose. The Jabberwocky attacks and Sean easily avoids it and swings violently at the Jabberwocky. The Jabberwocky and the Vorpal Sword clash into each other.

Kairi helps Mad Hatter up.

KAIRI

Come on. I think Sean can handle things now.

MAD HATTER

Are you sure?

KAIRI

Yes.

EXT. WHITE CASTLE LAWN - CONTINUOUS

Sora and Black Knight continue their epic battle. Sora appears to be losing but just when things start to get dire, the hero finds a way to get back on the offensive.

Sora executes a couple of attacks, but the Black Knight calls upon his dark magic and knocks Sora back to the ground. But before he can get to the defenseless hero, GUNSHOTS erupt along the ground and knock Black Knight back.

The Gummi Ship flies overhead.

INT. GUMMI SHIP - CONTINUOUS

Donald and Goofy are at the controls.

DONALD

All right!

GOOFY

Nice shooting.

EXT. WHITE CASTLE LAWN - CONTINUOUS

Sora looks up at the Gummi Ship.

SORA

Man am I glad to see you guys.

Sora gets up and runs at Black Knight. The first swing takes his sword away and the second stops right at the Black Knight's head.

SORA

Give up.

Black Knight remains silent. The Jabberwocky's ROAR is heard. Sora turns to look. Black Knight draws a small dagger and is headed right at Sora when he turns back. There's nothing Sora can do to stop the attack. Just as Black Knight reaches Sora, the tip of a sword emerges from his chest. Mad Hatter is revealed behind Black Knight and holds the other end of the weapon.

BLACK KNIGHT

Impossible!

MAD HATTER

And they thing I'm mad.

Black Knight falls to the ground and erupts into nothingness. Sora again looks toward the Jabberwocky and sees that Sean is fighting the huge creature.

SORA

We have to help him!

MAD HATTER

He must fight that one on his own.

SORA

Why?

KAIRI

He needs to learn to believe.

Kairi enters the scene.

SORA

Are you sure?

KAIRI

Trust me. He can defeat the Jabberwocky.

EXT. WHITE CASTLE LAWN - CONTINUOUS

Sean runs up a spire of steps but the Jabberwocky swings its tail around and knocks him down. Sean rolls all the way to the ground. Sean hears Namine's voice in his head as he lies on the ground, we also hear her voice.

NAMINE

You must believe.

SEAN

Believe what?

NAMINE

In yourself.

Sean rolls out of the way of Jabberwocky's claw and gets back to his feet. In a dramatic moment, Sean finally appears to start believing.

Sean swings at the Jabberwocky. The attack lands right across its face and causes the beast to back off. Now is his chance. Sean runs up the spire and reaches the top. He now looks the Jabberwocky in the eyes.

JABBERWOCKY

Now is when you die!

SEAN

Now that I won't believe.

Sean swings just as Jabberwocky tries to chomp down on him. The attack gives Sean an opening and he takes it, although it involves taking a leap of faith from the tall spire.

Sean jumps and lands on Jabberwocky's back. As the Jabberwocky tries to knock him off, Sean flies into the air and appears to be coming down at a perfect angle to take its head off. However, just as he is about to reach the point of impact, Jabberwocky reaches his paw up and grabs Sean.

JABBERWOCKY

I won't fall for that one again!

SEAN

(in Jabberwocky's grip)

Then maybe you'll fall for this.

Sean stabs Jabberwocky's hand and then swings his sword upward, slicing through the Jabberwocky's throat. Now Sean is falling helplessly to the ground.

SEAN

(screaming and falling)

I've gotta start thinking things through!

Sean hits the ground hard but the sword sticks in the ground, breaking his fall a little. The Jabberwocky also falls to the ground. Sean is wobbly but manages to stand up and sets his sword up to take off the Jabberwocky's head.

JABBERWOCKY

Not again!

Sean finishes the swing and then falls to his knees. Kairi is the first to try and help him up.

KAIRI

Are you okay?

SEAN

It's not easy being a hero.

SORA

Now you see how I feel.

SEAN

Yeah.

EXT. WHITE CASTLE LAWN - CONTINUOUS

Red Queen stands at the gate, trying to get the magnicite to work. But the stone appears to have lost its power.

RED QUEEN

Useless rock!

Then suddenly the magnicite starts to glow.

RED QUEEN

That's more like it.

The magnicite rises from her hands and floats away from her.

RED QUEEN

No! Come back!

She chases it until she is standing right in front of Sean. The magnicite goes right in his hand. White Queen walks up.

RED QUEEN

Sister, I can explain.

WHITE QUEEN

No need for explanations. No matter what you do, you are my sister.

White Queen gives her sister a big hug. Red Queen is surprised. A dark mist rises from Red Queen and she appears to be transformed.

RED QUEEN

(hugs back)

I'm so sorry.

WHITE QUEEN

It's okay. You're forgiven.

Sora enters.

SORA

Guys, we should go.

SEAN

Yeah. Nice to meet you all.

WHITE QUEEN

Thanks again for your help.

SORA

Anytime!

INT. GUMMI SHIP - DAY

Sora sits at the controls, flying the Gummi Ship. Donald is sitting right beside him, watching his every move.

DONALD

I can't believe I let you talk me into this.

SORA

Relax, I know what I'm doing.

DONALD

Watch out for that...

The Gummi Ship shakes as a small comet is seen on the viewscreen, just missing them.

GOOFY

Maybe you should let Donald fly.

SORA

Not you too.

Sean stands up and walks to the back of the ship. Kairi soon joins him.

INT. GUMMI SHIP - CONTINUOUS

Kairi walks up to Sean, who is staring out of the window into the stars.

KAIRI

What's wrong?

SEAN

It's just that yesterday, my life seemed normal. And now I'm here.

KAIRI

I wish I knew what normal was.

Kairi walks to the window and stares out into the stars.

KAIRI

My life has never been normal. Even the time on the island I spent with Sora and Riku, I always knew there was something...different.

SEAN

I know the feeling. I've never fit in.

KAIRI

Me either.

Sean pulls out the Vorpal Sword and looks at it. Then he drops it on the floor.

SEAN

This is all too much for me.

Sean paces around the room and then stops.

SEAN

I'm no hero.

Kairi picks up the sword and hands it back to Sean.

KAIRI

You are to me.

Kairi's smile seems to comfort Sean as he takes back the sword. Once again, Namine's voice is heard and it seems as if only sean can hear it.

NAMINE

You must believe.

SEAN

Why?

KAIRI

(surprised)

What?

SEAN

Nothing. I just wanna know why.

KAIRI

Just because you are. I mean, you did defeat the Jab...whatcha-ma- call-it.

INT. MALEFICENT'S LAIR - CONTINUOUS

Maleficent watches the Gummi Ship trek across the stars and LAUGHS.

MALEFICENT

You're getting closer. Good for me.

EVIL LAUGH as Maleficent continues watching the screen.

INT. GUMMI SHIP - CONTINUOUS

Donald answers a BEEP on the radar.

DONALD

We're now over Port Royal.

Suddenly the ship SHAKES. ALARMS sound all through the ship as it SHAKES more violently.

DONALD

We're under attack!

SORA

Tell me something I don't know.

Sora yanks at the controls and the ship turns hard.

EXT. SKIES ABOVE PORT ROYAL - CONTINUOUS

A storm below prevents us seeing exactly what is firing at the Gummi Ship, but cannons continue to shoot into the sky. The ship rolls and dodges a couple of cannons but a third hits it.

ALARMS sound.

SORA

We're going down!

GOOFY

Ahhh!

DONALD

Why do you always manage to crash?

SORA

It's not my fault!

Water SPLASHING is heard as the screen fades to black.

EXT. BLACK PEARL DECK - AFTERNOON

Sean and Kairi find themselves on the deck of a ship. They are quickly met by JACK SPARROW.

JACK SPARROW

Looks like we have stowaways.

SEAN

Pirates!

Sean pulls out his sword and prepares for a fight. Kairi quickly gets up.

KAIRI

No Sean!

JACK SPARROW

Don't you know who I am?

KAIRI

I do. You're Jack Sparrow.

JACK SPARROW

Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow. Don't you see the ship around you?

KAIRI

A thousand apologies.

JACK SPARROW

I don't even like one apology, much less a thousand.

KAIRI

I'm s...

(catches herself)

Nevermind.

JACK SPARROW

Now tell me what you're doing here before I throw ya to the fishes.

Sean slowly puts up his sword.

SEAN

Our ship was shot down. We need to find it.

JACK SPARROW

Probably in Davy Jones...I mean dear boy Will's locker.

KAIRI

You remember Sora?

JACK SPARROW

Sora? Doesn't ring a bell.

KAIRI

The Keyblade master.

JACK SPARROW

Oh you mean the one who hangs around with those two odd characters?

KAIRI

Yeah!

JACK SPARROW

I never was very good with names.

(thinks)

Sorry, I haven't seem em.

SEAN

Can you help us find them?

JACK SPARROW

I would love to but what's in it for me?

SEAN

What's in it?

JACK SPARROW

Yeah. I am a pirate after all.

SEAN

Why you...

KAIRI

(interrupts)

Sean, show him the magnicite.

SEAN

But why?

KAIRI

Just do it.

Sean hesitantly removes the two pieces of magnicite from his pocket and they glow with magic while resting in his hands.

JACK SPARROW

Now that's interesting.

KAIRI

We are looking for the last of these stones. And there will surely be other treasures to be found.

JACK SPARROW

And you're saying I can keep it all?

KAIRI

Except the magnicite.

JACK SPARROW

Of course.

Jack Sparrow removes his famous compass from his pocket and hands it to Sean.

JACK SPARROW

Okay...Sean is it?

SEAN

Yeah.

JACK SPARROW

Hold this compass. It will show you the way to what you want most in this world.

Sean takes the compass and it spins round-and-round and stops East.

JACK SPARROW

Scavengers! Make due East!

CREWMAN

Yes captain.

Kairi walks over to the edge of the ship to watch the water. Jack Sparrow looks at the compass and we see what he sees. The needle moves and follows Kairi.

JACK SPARROW

Wait!

(turns to Kairi)

Seems you want more than treasures boy.

Sean seems a bit embarrassed.

SEAN

This thing must be broke.

JACK SPARROW

It's you who are broken. You have to decide what you want, the stone or the girl.

KAIRI

(overhears)

What's wrong?

SEAN

Nothing.

Kairi walks back over to Sean and Jack Sparrow, causing Sean to hide the compass.

JACK SPARROW

I learned a long time ago to never hide your feelings.

SEAN

(changes the subject)

Kairi, you try it.

Sean hands the compass to Kairi. After the needle spins around for a moment, it stops due East.

JACK SPARROW

Let's hope you know what you want.

KAIRI

What are you talking about?

SEAN

Nothing.

JACK SPARROW

Change course to make due East! I want the full wind on our backs!

CREWMAN

Aye captain.

EXT. DESERTED ISLAND - CONTINUOUS

Sora, Donald, and Goofy wake up and find that they are lying on a large sand dune. A lone tree stands within their sight, surrounded by several stones and a small lake. Other than that, it's dunes of sands for as far as the eye can see.

DONALD

Where are we?

GOOFY

Garsh. Seems we're lost.

Sora takes a moment to shake all of the sand from his body before speaking.

SORA

More important question, where's our ship?

DONALD

Well, maybe it's underwater?

GOOFY

I sure hope Sean and Kairi are okay.

SORA

I'm sure they're fine. Let's look for the ship.

EXT. BLACK PEARL DECK - CONTINUOUS

Sean stands at the front of the ship, holding his arms to the side of his body. The wind blows his hair all about.

Kairi approaches.

KAIRI

What are you doing?

SEAN

I've always wanted to do this.

(faces ahead and shouts)

WOO HOO!

Kairi laughs and then joins him. The ship rocks and the wind almost pushes her down but she grabs a-hold of Sean to keep her balance. After a moment, she faces ahead and the wind beats off her face.

KAIRI

This is amazing!

SEAN

I know.

EXT. BLACK PEARL DECK - CONTINUOUS

Jack Sparrow stands at the helm and watches as Sean and Kairi share in the moment. MR. GIBBS enters the scene.

MR. GIBBS

Do you think they know about any hidden treasure?

JACK SPARROW

It doesn't matter. If they don't know what they really know, then we won't know until they know.

MR. GIBBS

So that means...

JACK SPARROW

We will know soon enough. Savvy?

MR. GIBBS

Aye Captain.

(watches Sean and Kairi)

What a happy couple.

SEAN AND KAIRI ARE STILL BASKING IN THE WIND.

JACK SPARROW

I don't think they are a couple. He loves her but she loves someone else. Besides, love is only a myth.

MR. GIBBS

You really think that Captain?

JACK SPARROW

You can't see it, can't spend it. I'm telling you, it's a myth.

MR. GIBBS

Aye sir.

EXT. BLACK PEARL DECK - CONTINUOUS

Kairi steps down onto the deck and Sean follows her. Once they are both down, they walk to the side and stare off into the distance.

SEAN

It seems endless.

KAIRI

I know. It's beautiful, isn't it?

SEAN

Yeah.

KAIRI

I used to stand on the dock back on Destiny Island and just stare into the beauty, wondering where I came from.

SEAN

Did you ever find your home?

KAIRI

I'm not sure. I came from Radiant Garden, but I have always wondered if there's more.

SEAN

I see. Sometimes I feel that there's more to me too.

KAIRI

(points to the stones)

There is.

SPLASHING and CRASHING is heard as the wind picks up and the sky starts to grow dark.

EXT. BLACK PEARL DECK - CONTINUOUS

Jack Sparrow tries to hold the wheel but a large wave CRASHES onto the side of the ship and sends him falling to the deck. The wheel spins out of control until Mr. Gibbs grabs it.

Kairi and Sean stumble into view. Waves continue to CRASH along side of the ship and pour water onto it's deck. Several CREWHANDS rush to work, trying to keep the ship floating.

JACK SPARROW

Where did you lead us?

KAIRI

I don't know.

MR. GIBBS

Oh I know. I've seen it before.

JACK SPARROW

Well?

MR. GIBBS

This is the world's end.

SEAN

Impossible, the world is round!

KAIRI

Maybe your world, but apparently not this one.

JACK SPARROW

Buckle down the hatches!

Jack Sparrow points to some of the Crew who have fallen to the deck.

JACK SPARROW

You useless excuses for pirates! Get to the buckets!

Sean looks ahead and sees that all of the water ahead is falling like a waterfall. He points ahead, unable to speak.

JACK SPARROW

Still think the world's round boy?

SEAN

Okay, so I was wrong.

The Black Pearl falls forward and down the waters.

EXT. DESERTED ISLAND - CONTINUOUS

Some raindrops start to fall on Sora's head as the trio are walking along, searching for their ship.

SORA

Rain?

(looks up)

I don't even see any clouds.

The rain gets heavier and now water is pouring down. Sora covers his eyes in pain.

SORA

Salt water!

SCREAMS are heard, yet no one is around. Sora protects his eyes from the water as he looks up again. Suddenly his face turns from confused to panicked and he starts to run. Donald and Goofy do the same, but they are not in time. Jack Sparrow lands right on Sora and Sean, Kairi, and Mr. Gibbs hit the sands right behind him.

JACK SPARROW

It seems as if you broke my fall perfectly.

Sora pushes Jack Sparrow off of him and quickly stands up.

SORA

Geez. Thanks.

KAIRI

Sora!

Kairi runs over and hugs Sora. Jack Sparrow looks around and starts to look aggravated.

JACK SPARROW

I don't mean to interpret this, but we're in a world of trouble.

SEAN

Where are we?

JACK SPARROW

Davy Jones' Locker.

MR. GIBBS

Aye. I knew it looked familiar.

JACK SPARROW

Question is, how come it's still here? I mean dear boy Will took his place.

MR. GIBBS

You don't suppose...ah never mind.

JACK SPARROW

Speak up.

MR. GIBBS

Well, perhaps he came to his own locker when he died.

JACK SPARROW

Then we gotta get outta here.

SORA

We'll take on anything that stands in our way!

JACK SPARROW

I think you fail to realize the gravity of our situation.

WAVES are heard behind them and when the group turns to look, the Black Pearl emerges from the waters.

JACK SPARROW

Well I'll be a monkeys Uncle. The Pearl!

SEAN

(Looking through a spyglass)

And there's one ugly dude running it!

Jack Sparrow searches his belt.

JACK SPARROW

Hey, that's mine!

(takes the spyglass and looks)

It's him!

WE SEE WHAT JACK SPARROW SEES, DAVY JONES AT THE HELM OF THE BLACK PEARL. SEVERAL HEARTLESS PIRATES SEEM TO BE ACTING AS HIS CREW.

SEAN

What we need is a plan.

MR. GIBBS

Aye. If anyone's got an idea I'm all ears.

Sora and Sean both look at each other and seem to be thinking the same thing.

SORA AND SEAN

Donald!

DONALD

(surprised)

What?

SORA

Now would be a good time for some wind magic.

DONALD

I get it.

(raises his wand into the air)

Coming right up.

Donald's wand glows with magic and suddenly a large gust of wind picks the group up and they float violently to the Black Pearl. Upon crashing to its deck, the heartless Pirates surround the group.

EXT. BLACK PEARL DECK - CONTINUOUS

They all get to their feet.

SORA

Just great!

SEAN

It could be worse.

JACK SPARROW

Why'd ya have to say that mate?

The water SPLASHES and the ship SHAKES. A loud GROWL is heard from the depths of the water. Sora, Sean, and Jack all look to see what it is. Suddenly, a large tentacle crashes onto the deck of the ship.

SORA

What is that?

JACK SPARROW

Cracklin.

SEAN

Look like a octopus.

JACK SPARROW

Sure. But I'll bet an octopus won't pull you all the way to hell, will it lad?

SEAN

Great! And just whose gonna kill this thing?

Sean looks at Sora, who stares back at him. Sean then looks at Jack and Jack just smiles at him.

SEAN

Why do I always have to fight the ugly ones?

SORA

It's because you do such a good job.

Sean equips the Vorpal Sword and takes a leap of faith overboard. No SPLASH is heard as Sora and Jack eagerly await. Next thing we see is Sean holding on for dear life as the cracklin sways back and forth.

JACK SPARROW

The lads got guts.

SORA

Yeah.

KAIRI

Guys. We have problems of our own.

The Pirates have grown in number and now Davy Jones is standing right behind his troops.

SORA

I guess I'll take him.

JACK SPARROW

No way.

(draws sword)

Davy Jones is mine!

Jack charges toward the heartless pirates like a madman. However, they don't even budge and when he reaches them, they all draw swords. Jack turns and runs back to the group.

EXT. BLACK PEARL DECK - CONTINUOUS

Sora equips his Keyblade and meets the Pirates as Jack runs by. The hero quickly takes down the small group, but now finds himself surrounded. Just before they can attack, fire surrounds Sora and envelops the Pirates.

Donald's staff is still glowing as he unleashes several fireballs at the approaching Pirates. Now is his chance. Sora runs and leaps high into the air and lands right in front of Davy Jones.

Davy Jones draws his sword.

DAVY JONES

So boy, you fear death?

SORA

Of course. That's why I plan to stay alive.

Sora swings at Davy Jones, who has to take a couple of steps back in order to dodge the attack.

DAVY JONES

Ye have no idea who you're crossing blade with.

After a serious look from Davy Jones, he let's out a laugh and his face turns into it's revolting self. Sora just stands in place as the transformation occurs. After it's complete, Sora shrugs his shoulders.

SORA

Is that it?

DAVY JONES

You insolent fool!

SORA

Sorry. I was expecting more.

Davy Jones is irate and swings hard at Sora, who calmly just steps back as both swings miss him by a long shot. With one swing, Sora knocks Davy Jones's sword from his hands.

The sword slides along the deck and stops at Jack Sparrow's feet. He picks it up and tosses it back to Davy Jones.

JACK SPARROW

(to Sora)

Allow me the honor lad.

SORA

Be my guest. I'm bored anyway.

DAVY JONES

So Jack Sparrow. The man who wanted to take my place as God of the sea.

JACK SPARROW

Nah mate. I just wanted immortality!

DAVY JONES

Well that hope ends now.

Davy Jones attacks and Jack easily parries and then thrusts his sword forward, right through Davy Jones's chest. Jack seems surprised as Davy Jones falls to the deck.

JACK SPARROW

That's it.

SORA

That's what I was saying!

JACK SPARROW

Well, there's always the pirates.

Sora yawns and points behind Jack. Jack turns around and Donald, Goofy, and Kairi are finishing up the last of the Dark Pirates.

JACK SPARROW

This was too easy.

Sean is in the background still holding onto the Cracklin as it sways back and forth.

SEAN

Easy! This ain't easy!

JACK SPARROW

Should we help him mate?

SORA

Nah. At least one of us is having fun.

SEAN

You call this fun? Ahhh!

Sean disappears and a SPLASH is heard. Sora walks over to the edge of the ship and Sean is no where to be seen. After a moment, Sean comes flying from the water. He flies through the sky and lands hard on the deck of the ship. His clothes don't appear to even be wet, but they are covered in blood from the Cracklin.

Sean slowly stands up.

SEAN

You could've helped!

SORA

But you did an awesome job.

JACK SPARROW

Did ya get him?

SEAN

Let's just say that it won't bother anyone anytime soon.

Davy Jones's body starts to glow and a small piece of stone floats from his body. The stone floats right to Sean.

SORA

Now all we need to do is find our ship.

JACK SPARROW

That may be a problem mate.

SORA

What's the problem?

JACK SPARROW

We have to escape the locker first.

SORA

Locker?

JACK SPARROW

Ya know? The afterlife. That's where we're at now.

SEAN

That's just fantastic!

SORA

Well, we just have to find a way outta here.

JACK SPARROW

It won't be easy.

BARBOSSA

I be knowin' a way outta here.

Jack turns to see Barbossa behind the group.

JACK SPARROW

Barbossa!

Barbossa smiles.

SORA

Wait! You're the bad guy.

BARBOSSA

I'm just a modest pirate.

SORA

You wasn't too modest when you tried to kill us.

BARBOSSA

Well ya may not trust me, but ya need me.

JACK SPARROW

He's got a point.

(to Barbossa)

What's your offer?

BARBOSSA

Just passage outta here. I wanna be back to plunderin'!

JACK SPARROW

What do ya think?

Sora hesitantly nods his head in approval.

SORA

Don't try any funny stuff.

BARBOSSA

Aye.

EXT. BLACK PEARL DECK - LATER

The storm wages and as the Black Pearl pushes ahead. Waves CRASH and thunder ROLLS.

MR. GIBBS

The Pearl's taking a pounding. What do we do Captain?

JACK SPARROW AND BARBOSSA

Keep her steady!

The two look at each other and stare.

JACK SPARROW

I'm the captain.

BARBOSSA

Only while I was gone!

Jack sparrow and Barbossa look as if it may come to blows when Kairi stumbles up, gliding along with each break from the waves.

KAIRI

Perhaps this isn't the best time for this.

The two back off and Jack Sparrow takes the wheel from Mr. Gibbs.

JACK SPARROW

Go help the crew keep this ship together.

MR. GIBBS

Aye!

EXT. BLACK PEARL DECK - CONTINUOUS

Sora and Sean fight to keep draw one of the sails to the side. In the background, we see Donald and Goofy swinging by a rope, holding on for dear life.

SORA

Get that rope tied off!

SEAN

I'm trying.

SORA

Try harder.

Sean finally manages to get the rope tied off and now helps Sora with his too. The Black Pearl starts to move faster and the constant shaking starts to slack off.

EXT. BLACK PEARL DECK - CONTINUOUS

Jack Sparrow guides the ship along as the storm continues, but now the tear on the Pearl has slacked off.

JACK SPARROW

That's more like it.

BARBOSSA

Aye!

(yelling to crew)

I may make pirates outta you slackers yet!

JACK SPARROW

(trying to one-up Barbossa)

Yeah. Good job lads!

Sora and Sean walk up to where Jack Sparrow and Barbossa are standing.

SEAN

Man, that was close.

JACK SPARROW

You think that's a close call?

(looks right at Barbossa)

Try being left on a deserted island not once, but twice.

SEAN

Twice?

JACK SPARROW

Yeah, I made a raft made of sea turtles and hair.

SEAN

No way!

MR. GIBBS

Yes way.

EXT. BLACK PEARL DECK - CONTINUOUS

The Gummi Ship is floating in the distance, being rocked back and forth from the pounding of the waves. Sora rushes to the front of the Black Pearl.

SORA

There it is!

GOOFY

Garsh. And it's still floating!

DONALD

That's a tough ship.

SEAN

It's about time.

Barbossa pulls his sword out and holds it at Sean's throat.

BARBOSSA

Aye. It be my ship now!

JACK SPARROW

I'm the Captain of this ship and I say what we loot and what we don't!

BARBOSSA

Don't make me outrank ya again.

SEAN

(to Jack Sparrow)

It's okay. Let him try to take it.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi all watch as Sean stands toe-to-toe with the pirate.

SEAN

I'm giving you one chance to get that sword away from me.

BARBOSSA

Or what?

Sean pulls out the Vorpal Sword and instinctively swings it at Barbossa's sword. The metal CLINGING together is heard. Barbossa laughs.

BARBOSSA

Is that the best ya got?

JACK SPARROW

Um. Barbossa...maybe...

BARBOSSA

(interrupts)

Silence! I'll tell ya if I need your help.

(to Sean)

Come on, let's see if you're worthy.

SEAN

(laughing)

If you insist.

JACK SPARROW

I really think you should...

BARBOSSA

Silence! This kid is testing my honor!

SEAN

Oh yeah. You know it.

Barbossa starts to take a swing and then realizes that his sword has been broke in half and only a small section of the blade remains.

BARBOSSA

(backing off and laughing)

Well now. Look I was just joking around.

Everyone stares at Barbossa as he backs off.

SEAN

I'll bet you were.

Everyone exchanges a laugh as the scene ends.

INT. GUMMI SHIP - NIGHT

Donald is flying the ship, but Sora is standing right behind him.

SORA

Come on. I wanna fly!

DONALD

No way!

SORA

Why not?

GOOFY

Cause every time we fly, we crash.

Sora looks back to Kairi, thinking she will take his side. But she just stares back at him.

SORA

(sitting down)

Fine them.

KAIRI

It's nothing personal.

SEAN

Look at the bright side. At least we won't crash.

SORA

Who asked you?

Sean laughs.

SEAN

So what now?

SORA

Well, now we head to the Castle of Lost Dreams. Only problem is that we don't know where that is.

DONALD

Yes we do.

SORA

What?

DONALD

Leon sent us the coordinates.

SORA

I guess you guys don't even need me anymore.

KAIRI

Sora, don't say that. I will always need you.

Kairi hugs Sora, trying to comfort him.

EXT. CASTLE OF LOST DREAMS ENTRANCE - NIGHT

The castle rests on a small piece of land that is floating in an abyss, almost resembling a black hole. Light streaks across the sky and pieces of debris float along the abyss.

The group stands at the entrance. Leon is waiting on them.

SORA

So this is your home?

LEON

What's left of it.

SORA

I'm sorry. I know how hard it is to lose your home.

LEON

Well ya get used to it.

SORA

Not really.

Leon walks toward the castle.

LEON

But this place is so powerful that it survived the heartless.

SEAN

Somehow, I can feel the power here.

LEON

That's because it calls to you.

Sean removes the stones from his pockets and they start to glow. The magnicite then rises from his hands and floats toward the castle. The castle then starts to show its true power as the ground RUMBLES. The front of the castle breaks off and floats into the air before returning back to its resting place. However, now a large door rises from the ground. An entrance is formed leading into the castle.

MYSTERIOUS VOICE

You have been found worthy to enter.

SEAN

(still surprised)

Who me?

MYSTERIOUS VOICE

Two of your friends may accompany you inside.

SEAN

That's one creepy voice.

LEON

Espers.

SEAN

Espers?

LEON

Very powerful beings.

SEAN

I see. Well, Sora and Kairi: shall we?

SORA

How did I know you was gonna make me go in there?

KAIRI

Come on. It'll be fun!

Sean, Sora, and Kairi enter the Castle of Lost Dreams.

INT. CASTLE OF LOST DREAMS - CONTINUOUS

The inside of the castle is immaculate. Several gold altars line the walls along with portraits which are so realistic that they seem to want to burst from the frames. There are two sets of stairs leading to a second floor balcony that stretches all around the area.

KAIRI

Wow! This place is beautiful.

SEAN

Yeah, but something tells me it won't be for long.

SORA

I've seen worse.

The three walk up the stairs and as they take each step the area behind them disappears.

Suddenly, the area right under Sean disappears. He falls into the dark abyss.

KAIRI

Sean!

Kairi starts to jump down into the darkness but Sora grabs her arm

SORA

He must face the darkness.

(looks around)

We've all had to.

Kairi hesitantly steps back and follows Sora up the stairs and through a door.

INT. CASTLE OF LOST DREAMS - RECREATION ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Sora and Kairi enter the room. A table rests in the middle along with several chairs. There is a small stage at the front.

KAIRI

What is this place?

SORA

Maybe we should ask Lean.

Sora pulls out his communicator.

SORA

Leon.

STATIC.

SORA

Leon.

(bangs it)

It's not working.

KAIRI

Sora!

Sora turns around to see that Maleficent is now holding Kairi.

SORA

Let her go!

MALEFICENT

(laughing)

And what if I don't?

Sora equips his Keyblade and takes a few steps forward, but Maleficent holds her wand right to Kairi's head.

MALEFICENT

You fool! Your friends make you weak.

SORA

On the contrary. My friends make me stronger.

MALEFICENT

And where is dear Sean boy?

SORA

I don't know.

MALEFICENT

I do.

SORA

You witch!

MALEFICENT

Quiet boy! He's being tested. Do you think your dear friend can survive the darkness?

KAIRI

Of course he can!

MALEFICENT

Such spirit. Of course, I would expect nothing less from the Princess of Heart.

SORA

Let her go!

Maleficent waves her wand and darkness appears around her and Kairi.

MALEFICENT

All in due time. While you wait, I have a gift for you dear Sora.

Maleficent and Kairi both disappear into the darkness. But they are replaced by DARK ROXAS.

SORA

Roxas?

DARK ROXAS

Not even close.

Dark Roxas equips a Keyblade of his own.

DARK ROXAS

I am the darkness in Roxas's heart.

SORA

Nobodies don't have hearts!

DARK ROXAS

Correction. Only one nobody had a heart.

Sora and Dark Roxas clash blades.

INT. CASTLE OF LOST DREAMS - THRONE ROOM - CONTINUOUS

The area is completely dark.

SEAN

Kairi. Sora.

SILENCE.

The candles all around the room begin to light one-by-one, revealing two thrones.

MYSTERIOUS VOICE

Welcome Sean.

SEAN

Who are you?

A figure appears from the shadows. Then he is revealed as a very well built man. He has a large spear in his right hand.

ALPHA

I am Alpha.

SEAN

Really?

ALPHA

Yes. Is there a problem?

SEAN

No. I just expected some huge beast.

ALPHA

Never let size fool you. It's about what's in your heart.

Alpha now stands face to face with Sean.

ALPHA

Perhaps a more familiar form will do.

Alpha transforms into an exact replica of Sean, the only difference being his weapon.

ALPHA

Only the bravest of men can truly face themselves. Are you that man?

SEAN

I sure hope so.

ALPHA

You must believe.

Alpha attacks Sean and the two exchange a couple of attacks. The Vorpal Sword starts to glow and a bright light emerges from it.

ALPHA

Ah. My old friend, the Vorpal Sword.

VORPAL SWORD

Sean. Use your heart. Only then can you be worthy.

SEAN

What the...a talking sword.

Alpha attacks Sean again. The attack is brutal and knocks sean hard to the floor. Alpha kicks sean while he's down and Sean CRASHES into the far wall.

VORPAL SWORD

Use your heart to fight.

SEAN

What are you talking about?

Alpha leaps at Sean and the hero manages to move just in time to keep from being run through. Sean manages to get to his feet and then runs at Alpha. After a couple of swings, he makes contact with the spear and knocks Alpha down. But the powerful being disappears into a portal and appears right behind Sean.

ALPHA

Wrong part of your heart. Only the Heartless feed off of anger.

Sean and Alpha continue fighting. The fight goes on a while until Sean crashes into the wall again. Now blood is running from his nose and mouth. Namine appears in front of him.

NAMINE

Sean, you must remember.

SEAN

Remember what?

NAMINE

Remember who you are.

Namine helps Sean to his feet and then he notices that his locket has fallen out of his pocket. As he picks it up, the picture catches his eye. It's Kairi, sure she's very young, but it's her.

NAMINE

Remember Sean!

A light emits from Namine's hand and crashes into Sean's head. Sean falls back and starts seeing numerous images. We see what he sees.

YOUNG SEAN PLAYING IN A FIELD OF FLOWERS WITH NAMINE, WHEN SUDDENLY NAMINE IS REPLACED BY KAIRI.

A MAGICAL HOUSE AND KINGDOM IN THE DISTANCE.

HEARTLESS INVADING THE KINGDOM.

A MAN SENDING SEAN THROUGH A DARK PORTAL.

CUT TO:

INT. CASTLE OF LOST DREAMS - CONTINUOUS

Kairi is standing with Maleficent when all of a sudden she falls to the floor. She grabs her head and a locket falls from her pocket. She sees the picture of Sean decorating it. Maleficent looks on with extreme interest.

MALEFICENT

Ah, I see dear Sean was unlocked his heart.

KAIRI

(smiles)

You're in big trouble, witch!

MALEFICENT

I doubt that.

CUT TO:

INT. CASTLE OF LOST DREAMS - THRONE ROOM - CONTINUOUS

As Alpha stands in the distance, Sean's face turns from desperate to confident. His eyes start to glow with power.

Sean faces Alpha and now each attack is calculated and methodical. After only a few attacks, Sean knocks Alpha down again. This time when he disappears into the portal, Sean is ready. The hero quickly turns and grabs him as he appears. Alpha attempts to swing, but Sean knocks his spear out of his hands.

Alpha is now defenseless but Sean backs off and reaches his hand down to help him up. Alpha takes the offer.

ALPHA

Now do you see.

SEAN

I see everything.

ALPHA

Your heart is the greatest weapon of all.

Namine is now standing with Alpha.

SEAN

Why didn't you just tell me.

NAMINE

There are some answers you must find on your own.

SEAN

Now what?

ALPHA

You already know what you must do.

Sean looks sad as the scene ends.

INT. CASTLE OF LOST DREAMS - RECREATION ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Judging from the fact that Sora is flying across the room, he is losing this fight. However, the hero tries his best not to let it show and launches a series of powerful attacks. But Dark Roxas easily blocks each of them and then counters with magic and Sora is left defenseless as his Keyblade flies across the room.

Sora holds his arm up and the Keyblade reappears, blocking the swing. Now is a moment when a hero must be true.

Sora gets up and stands toe-to-toe with Dark Roxas. Suddenly, a portal appears behind Sora. Sean emerges from the portal and hold the Vorpal Sword ahead. A bright light emits from the blade and illuminated the darkness in Dark Roxas until all that's left is Roxas. As he starts to fade away, he has some final words.

ROXAS

I'm sorry Sora.

SORA

Don't worry about it Roxas. You will always be a part of me.

Sora turns to Sean and looks over the Vorpal Sword.

SORA

Where's Omega weapon?

Sean points to his heart.

SEAN

Right here.

(turns to leave)

Come on. Our friends need our help!

SORA

Wait! Maleficent has Kairi.

SEAN

She will show up. Trust me.

SORA

Okay.

The two run out of the room.

EXT. CASTLE OF LOST DREAMS ENTRANCE - NIGHT

Leon, donald, and Goofy are fighting off a bunch of Heartless. Donald stands back and casts magic, supporting Leon and Goofy as they fight off an overwhelming number of enemy soldiers. However, Donald gets attacked from behind and now has to resort to using his staff to fight off the Heartless as they come at him.

This fight goes on for a while before Sora and Sean emerge from the castle.

LEON

It's about time guys.

SORA

You know me. I love to make an entrance.

Sora leaps in the air and lands right beside Leon.

LEON

What about our friend?

Sean calmly walks toward the Heartless troops and as they come after him, he quickly takes them out.

LEON

Nevermind.

Sean's eyes are glowing blue and his face is full of confidence. He doesn't even appear to be exerting any effort forth as he continues to take down the Heartless. Sean finally makes it to where Leon and Sora are fighting.

LEON

I see you found Omega.

SORA

Nope.

Sean and Leon both smile. Sora doesn't get it.

LEON

We are desperately outnumbered!

SORA

Yeah.

A dark vortex appears and King Mickey and RIKU both emerge from it.

SORA

Riku!

RIKU

I bet you thought I'd forgot about you.

SORA

Not at all.

The fight continues and it seems as if the heroes are winning when suddenly, a dark vortex appears in front of Sean.

KAIRI

Help!

Sean instantly jumps into the vortex and it closes.

MICKEY

(to Leon)

Does he know?

LEON

Yes.

MICKEY

Then maybe this will finally all end.

SORA

What are you two talking about?

LEON

Sean was always destined to fight the darkness.

SORA

I thought that was me?

MICKEY

You are the one who wields the Keyblade. But Sean is the Prince of Heart.

SORA

You mean...

LEON

Exactly. Sean is Kairi's brother.

INT. DARK REALM - CONTINUOUS

Sean emerges from the portal and finds himself standing on the other side of the room from Maleficent and Kairi.

KAIRI

Sean!

SEAN

Where am I?

KAIRI

You don't know?

SEAN

No.

MALEFICENT

How disappointing. And I thought this was going to be a challenge.

Maleficent raises her staff and a dark aura surrounds Sean. It raises him into the air and he appears helpless.

KAIRI

Sean! You don't remember?

SEAN

Remember what?

Sean struggles around and Maleficent just laughs. She arrogantly walks up to Sean and looks him in the eyes.

MALEFICENT

Some Prince you are!

Maleficent turns and gloats at Kairi. In the meantime, she fails to see Sean's eyes start to glow and a bright light eminates from his sword. The spell is instantly broken. Maleficent turns around in shock.

MALEFICENT

What the...

Sean takes a swing at the witch. She backs off, but not quick enough to keep her face from being cut. She wipes and looks at the blood.

MALEFICENT

So, you do know.

SEAN

Of course! Now your time is up!

Sean attacks Maleficent and the two fight each other, neither gaining an advantage. After a short fight scene, Maleficent now stands across the room.

MALEFICENT

You're a fool!

SEAN

Really? Cause it seems to me that only a fool would give their heart to the darkness.

Maleficent fires a large, dark magic attack at Sean who manages to move out of the way.

MALEFICENT

You think you're so smart!

Maleficent fires more dark magic across the room.

SEAN

Why not let the light back in?

MALEFICENT

You insolent fool!

The witch leaps across the room and tackles Sean. After a struggle, Sean gains the advantage and runs the Vorpal Sword right through her heart.

Maleficent takes a couple of steps back and then pulls the sword out. She breaks it across her knee and tosses it across the room.

SEAN

What are you?

MALEFICENT

(laughing)

Your worst nightmare!

SEAN

Now I get it!

MALEFICENT

And you thought you could outsmart me!

KAIRI

Sean! She has no heart.

SEAN

Then you shouldn't even exist.

MALEFICENT

After Sora killed my other self, I decided to hide until the time was right. After all, who better than to kill the vanquisher of darkness then darkness itself?

SEAN

Not fair!

Maleficent takes a couple of steps toward Sean.

MALEFICENT

Life is far from fair. When Sora released the heart of Maleficent, little did he know that he was leaving me behind!

Maleficent builds her power and now shows her true form. She is a nobody and her pale skin, along with the darkness, disappears. It is replaced by a different magic. She waves her wand at Sean and the impact sends him crashing to the ground.

MALEFICENT

Without that weapon, you're nothing buy!

Sean stands up and opens his hand. The Vorpal Sword appears in his hand.

SEAN

You never understood. It's not the weapon, it's the heart of the person wielding it.

Sea attacks Maleficent. She blocks the attack and the two fight another short battle. This time, Maleficent appears to have the advantage. She is beating the crap out of Sean.

MALEFICENT

Even with your pathetic weapon, how can you hope to defeat me?

Sean stands up and wipes the blood from his face.

SEAN

Because, I have a heart.

Maleficent hits him with another powerful blast of magic. Sean crashes into the wall. This time, the hero has trouble standing up.

MALEFICENT

Your pathetic heart is too weak.

Sean notices Kairi staring at him. They both exchange a look of understanding as Sean gets to his feet.

SEAN

Maybe alone.

Sean and Kairi's eyes start to glow in unison and then Sean looks right into Maleficent's eyes. She tries to hit him with another magic attack, but it doesn't affect Sean.

SEAN

But my heart is never alone.

MALEFICENT

What is this?

Maleficent steps back as she desperately tries to hit Sean. But her attacks do nothing to him.

SEAN

Come on! Put some heart into it.

Maleficent tries again.

SEAN

No? Okay then.

Sean swings and as his blade goes through Maleficent, her entire body is shattered.

Sean and Kairi exchange a hug.

SEAN

All I can say is WOW!

KAIRI

I know.

Kairi pulls out her locket.

KAIRI

But you were always looking over me.

SEAN

No wonder I always felt outta place.

Kairi extends her hand and a portal appears.

KAIRI

Come on. Let's help our friends.

EXT. CASTLE OF LOST DREAMS ENTRANCE - CONTINUOUS

Sean and Kairi emerge from the portal. Sora and Leon are standing at the steps, waiting on them. Sora rushes over to Kairi and gives her a huge hug.

KAIRI

(giggles)

I'm glad to see you too Sora.

LEON

Well done.

SORA

Now we have an eternity to spend together.

Kairi looks sad. Leon and Sean both look at Sora.

SORA

What? Something tells me I'm not gonna like what I hear.

KAIRI

Sora, I have to leave.

SORA

But why?

KAIRI

Because, I am the link to all the worlds. I started this all in the first place.

SORA

I don't understand.

KAIRI

As long as I'm here then the darkness will seek to use my powers. That's why I have to go.

LEON

But where can you go?

SEAN

I can take her somewhere where there are no Heartless. A place that doesn't even know about the worlds.

SORA

Then I'm coming too.

KAIRI

Sora. You are the Keyblade master. You have to make sure the door remains locked.

Sora tosses the Keyblade as far as he can.

SORA

I don't want to be a Keyblade master. I never wanted that!

The Keyblade appears back in his hand as a tear falls from his eye.

KAIRI

But you are.

SORA

I know.

Sean waves his hand and a portal appears in front of him.

SEAN

This way.

Sora and Kairi exchange a huge hug as the scene ends.

EXT. END OF THE WORLD - CONTINUOUS

Sean, Sora, and Kairi stand in the midst of a range of mountains. The portal to Sean's world is shown through a small valley that emanates about 20 feet in front of them.

SEAN

Are you ready?

KAIRI

(hesitant)

I suppose.

SORA

No sad faces now Kairi.

SEAN

It's been an honor Sora.

SORA

You too.

SEAN

I hope you don't mind if I call you my friend.

SORA

Of course not.

(looks at Kairi)

Watch over her.

Sean takes off his locket and hands it to Sora.

SEAN

You have my word.

(gently takes Kairi's hand.)

Let's go.

As the two walk to the portal, Kairi's eyes are full of tears as she keeps looking back at Sora. Sean enters the portal and just as Kairi's hand is about to enter she pulls away and runs to Sora.

KAIRI

(in tears)

I can't, I just can't!

Kairi falls in Sora's arms and they exchange a passionate hug. Sean holds his hands on the portal, showing that there's no way he can come back . The portal is a one way trip.

SORA

I know.

KAIRI

(in tears)

I love you.

Sora and Kairi exchange a passionate kiss. During this moment, time seems to stop. As they kiss, Sora spins her around and round and stops. The portal is right behind Kairi now.

SORA

I'm sorry.

Sora gently pushes Kairi through the portal. She desperately tries to get back through but can't. Kairi pounds on the portal with her fists, CRYING OUT.

KAIRI

No! Why!

SORA

(puts his hand up against Kairi's)

I love you Kairi.

(smiles)

I always have.

KAIRI

(crying)

I love you too.

Sora takes a couple of steps back and points his Keyblade ahead.

KAIRI

(crying)

No Sora! Please! Don't!

SORA

Never forget me.

The Keyblade's light shines forward and the portal starts to close as lights shine all around. Sora's image begins to fade.

THE GATE BEING CLOSED ACCOMPANIED BY A LOT OF MAGIC.

Sora is now standing with all of his friends. They all board the Gummy Ship. Sora is the last to enter and takes one last up at the sky. Kairi's face is smiling down at him.

FADE OUT


End file.
